


Everything

by TinyBoxSepticEye (LittleRedH00ds)



Category: Feilx Kjellberg, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Shock, Shock Torture, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedH00ds/pseuds/TinyBoxSepticEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself trapped in an unfamiliar and deadly situation along with his long time best friend Mark and Mark's former, kind of psychopathic employer Felix. Felix wants something from Mark, and he'll do anything to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> (This idea oddly came to me after watching "the shock collar challenge" on Markiplier's channel)  
> This is a one chapter story- unless anyone wants a follow-up chapter.  
> EDIT:  
> The response I have had from this story, the amount of people who have looked at it has astounded me. You've all inspired me to continue, there will be a follow-up chapter. Due to other life commitments, we'll see how it goes from this point, I'm about half way through writing it so I hope to get it to you guys soon/in the next month or so.

Jack awoke in the darkness; his body felt stiff and sore, and he was still numb from sleep. He squinted, trying to work through the fog in his brain to remember what happened, but nothing sprang to mind.

He was propped up against a wall; he could feel the cold concrete against his bare arms. Other than the sound of his own shuffling he could hear nothing, the room was silent. Jack wanted to wipe the sleep out of his eyes but he couldn’t bring his hand up to his face. Slowly becoming more aware Jack found his wrists were tied behind his back. The cords bit into his skin as he tried to pull free.

Jack started panting out of terror, struggling against the restraints to no avail. He tried to process the situation, figure out what to do next. Was it worth calling out for help? He was tied up, he reminded himself. His calls he probably wouldn’t be heard by anyone friendly…  
A new worry suddenly consumed him. “Mark…” He whispered his friend’s name aloud. 

Where was Mark? Was he tied up in a dark room too? Jack recalled talking to Mark, official best friend and housemate, earlier that day. Mark had been working on another computer project; he’d been glued to his desktop, tapping away at the keys. Jack often sat beside him and played video games while he worked. They occasionally spoke, or just concentrated on their respective tasks. They both appreciated the silent company.

Mark didn’t show Jack much of what he did; in fact, he actively hid the things he did. Jack didn’t care; Mark’s work was separate from their friendship. But it had become Jack’s job to make sure Mark ate, exercised, and slept. Mark would sit, fixated on his work for days on end if Jack didn’t occasionally come in and haul him away. Jack often wondered what Mark did before he had a housemate. Jack tried to remember the last thing they had talked about, the last thing they did. He’d made breakfast for them both, and then Mark left to run some errands…

Jack strained trying to listen for any sounds in the room. He had to find out if Mark was trapped in this place too. 

Jack writhed, arched his body and pressed his back against the wall, trying to break free of his restraints when suddenly the door was thrown open. The handle smacked against the inside wall and made Jack flinch. His room was flooded with intense fluorescent light and Jack squinted turning his eyes away from the burn of it. He heard footsteps and watched two people approach him from the corner of his vision. 

“Wh-What-?” Jack didn’t get a chance to finish his question as he was suddenly hauled upright and frogmarched out of the room. His heels skidded across the floor as they dragged him along between them. 

They walked him through a long hallway. Jack looked around wildly- nothing in this place was distinctive to him. The walls were white and clean and there were multiple doors on both sides, Jack wondered if others were trapped inside them like he was. 

As they walked toward the far end of the hall, Jack started to hear voices.

“…I’ve given you more chances than you deserve Mark. I’m really fucking sick of your games.” Jack didn’t recognise this voice.

“Haven’t you cracked two of my code walls already? One more shouldn’t be any more difficult should it?” That was Mark! Jack’s heart leapt in his chest.

“You know very well this inner system can’t be cracked by any software I have…you designed it after all.” 

“I’m sorry Felix, it’s a real shame you won’t get what you want this time,” Mark snapped back.

“It would seem that way wouldn’t it? But I had Ken and Cry work on it, and while they can’t crack open your security, they did unlock your list of questions to get through the final firewall…”

“That’s such a lie!” Mark yelled. 

“Is it?” Jack could practically hear Felix smirking.

The men marching Jack stopped in front of the door. Jack could hear the voices clearly now.

“Well Mark, since you won’t talk to me, I’ve decided to…’collect’ an expert.”

The doors open and Jack was hauled into the room. 

He saw Mark seated at a table, his hands were bound behind the chair and a black collar strapped tightly around his neck. A box with round dials and two red buttons was on the table. A fair, slender blonde man leered over Mark. It had to be Felix. 

“Ah, here he is!” Felix straightened up and smiled at Jack. 

Mark saw Jack and stared in horror. “No Felix you can’t! He doesn’t know he doesn’t know anything!” 

Jack was shoved down into the chair across from Mark and lashed into it. One of the guards grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenching his head back and Felix leisurely clipped another black collar around his neck, adjusting the strap to an uncomfortably snug fit. Jack retched at the soft skin of his neck being pinched - he was uncomfortably aware of the box with its two glowing red buttons.

Felix leaned on the table, grinning. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

Jack looked up at him, into his chilling blue eyes.

Felix glanced over at Mark. “I think you’re perfect to help us out with our little problem-”

“I have never told him anything! He doesn’t know about it Felix!” Mark strained against his bonds and Felix rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Mark.” Felix jammed his finger onto the red button. 

Jack jerked back in horror as Mark screamed, convulsing under the electric shock. Felix released the button and Mark slumped forward, twitching.

The blonde scowled. “You had your chance Mark and you spat in my face. Don’t make me shock you some more.” 

Mark bit his lip in pain; he turned his eyes to Jack. 

Felix drawled on. “As I was saying before Mark so rudely interrupted me, I think you’d be able to help. Just ignore him for a minute…”

The blonde suddenly lunged, grabbing Jack by the jaw and tilting his head back, forcing Jack to look him in the eyes. His voice was jarringly calm. “If you’d be kind enough to tell me what your middle name is…” 

Jack was silent and wide-eyed with confusion. 

Felix scowled. “It’s a very simple question, Jack.” 

Mark jumped in frantically before Jack could respond. “Felix I’ll put in the codes just don’t hurt him-”

Felix hit both the red buttons and Jack’s jaw clenched involuntarily as a thunderbolt shot down his spine, making him spasm and shudder in pain. How in the hell could Mark be screaming in agony when Jack couldn’t even draw breath?

When Felix finally stopped toying with the buttons, Jack slumped forward, gasping for air. His whole body felt raw and he was still twitching, joints aching.

Felix slapped him across the face; the force knocked his head to the side and he yelped.

“I’ve had a really, really long day Jack so just answer the fucking question,” snarled Felix.

Jack dug his nails into his palms, “William…” His voice was rasping and small. 

Felix pulled a walkie-talkie from his belt and turned away for a moment. “Did you get that?” 

Mark caught Jacks eye, and mouthed; “I’m sorry.” 

Felix turns back to them, smiling at Jack. “Surprised? Mark didn’t share any of this with you did he? I’m doing you a huge favour Mark!” 

Mark gritted his teeth and glared at the blonde. “I’ll put in the passwords, all of them. You can have my work-”

“Ah!” Felix waved his hand over the button and Mark flinched. “ I don’t WANT the answers from YOU Mark, I gave you a thousand chances and you took none of them.  
You’ve forced me to do this. So be a good boy sit quietly and think about how much easier this would have been if you’d just told me when I was asking nicely. So Jack…tell me your date of birth, please?” 

Jack blinked. “My…I don’t understand what any of this…?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Not the brightest is he Mark? I’m surprised you’re so fond of him…You see Jack you’re his key, apparently. Shall I read you all the password prompts to save us some time? After your date of birth I have…” He raises his phone, reading off the screen. “ ‘Where we met’, ‘his favourite game’…” Felix continued reading off the list of personal questions, all related to Jack.

Jack stared at Mark, but his friend had his head down, hunched over, his mop of dark hair hiding his face. 

“See Jack?” said Felix. “They’re all about you; his final most inner passcode wall is all about you. Make sense now?” Felix squints at his screen. “This…last one, ‘M.Y.’, spelt m, y? Jack, what is that?” 

Jack shook his head in disbelief. “I-I really don’t know, I don’t, I swear.” 

Felix lightly touched the corner of the black box on the table and grinned at him. “Jack, I really thought I was getting somewhere with you. Don’t flake out on me now. What is M.Y.?” 

Jack was frantic. “I don’t know!” He couldn’t keep the shaking out of his voice. “I don’t know what that is I swear I don’t know!” 

“All of these questions are about you so I feel like you’re fucking lying to me. I don’t like liars Jack.” Felix turned the dial on the box all the way up. “What is M.Y.?”

Jack could feel his eyes stinging with tears. “I have no idea!” 

“Nothing? How about a little jolt – would that maybe give you an idea?” 

“Felix stop,” Mark growled. “He won’t-"

“How many times do I have to remind you Mark?” Felix snapped. His hand hovered over the button. “You just don’t learn…” 

Mark screamed; "Everything!"

Felix paused. “Everything what?” 

Jack stared at Mark. He still had his head turned away, unable to look at Jack.

“It’s... It's 'my everything',” he murmured, voice cracking. “The last password is 'my everything', he’s… he’s my everything.”

Jack’s breath caught in his throat. Felix was forgotten for a moment. 

Mark still couldn’t look at him, words bursting out like he’d been keeping them bottled up for so long. “Jack is my everything… he keeps me grounded, and safe. He reminds me that I am alive, he make’s me feel alive. When he laughs I feel like nothing could ever be wrong, he’s fierce and caring…and he chose to care about me…He’s my everything, he’s everything to me...”

Felix stared at Mark until a tinny voice crackled over his walkie-talkie. “Felix that was it…”

The blonde smiles at them. “Wow, Mark, I think you gave me diabetes… he’s a real catch isn’t he Jack?” Felix slid behind Mark, reaching to unclip the collar. “Speak of…”

His pale hands linger on Mark’s singed neck, tracing the raw red skin. Mark tried to twist his head away. Jack gritted his teeth, anger creeping up on him. 

“I’d like you back…” Felix murmurs softly, his hands moving down to Mark’s shoulders, gripping them tightly. “I’d like you to take your old job here.” 

“What if I hated my old job?” Mark muttered. 

Felix chuckles. “There’s still a shock collar around your ‘everything’ Mark.” 

Mark’s face twisted in anguish and regret as Felix started rubbing his shoulders. “Perks will include a slight pay rise and, Jack being allowed to continue to live,” Felix smiles at Jack over the top of Mark’s head. The malicious glint in his eyes sunk into Jack’s skin like poison. 

He swallowed, heart pounding. Mark liked him, more than liked him; loved him. Not only Jack knew that now Felix knew it too and he was happily using Jack to force Mark back into his old job. 

That was something else Mark refused to talk about in their day-to-day lives. Jack remembered Mark when he had been working for Felix though; Mark called it a ‘computer company’, which wasn’t a lie, Jack supposed. He had been living with Mark four months before Mark quit his job- and promptly made them both move. Jack still hadn’t argued with Mark, he wanted his friend to be healthy, Jack would have moved house, state, or country so that Mark would be happy and okay.

He remembered what Mark was like; his pale clammy complexion, the fear in his eyes, how on edge he was before a deadline. It was much harder to pull him away from his computer back then. Sometimes Mark would make it to his third day of no sleep and barely any food; Jack had to resort to wrestling him out of his chair. Their neighbours, on both sides, called the cops a few times. Mark’s screaming sounded like he was being murdered. 

“Don’t do it,” Jack begged. “Don’t go back… You were so miserable, I couldn’t stand it…” 

“Wow, you really aren’t the brightest are you Jack…” Felix stalked out from behind Mark, grabbing Jack by the back his collar and jerking it tight against his throat.  
Jack coughed and gasped, thrashing, but pulling only made it worse. 

“I’ll do it Felix, I’ll do it!!” Mark screamed. 

Felix grinned. “That is excellent to hear, truly, but has little Jack learnt his lesson? He shouldn’t be meddling with your choices Mark…” Felix pulled a little tighter on the collar, and Jack’s coughs turned to wheezing squeaks. 

“He’s learned!” Mark shouted, “He won’t meddle with my work I promise!” 

“Swear to me Mark…” Felix sneered, “Promise your job will always come before ‘everything’.” 

“I promise! Let go of Jack!” 

Felix obeyed and Jack’s head dropped forward as he gasped for air, throat raw. “Well, now that’s that settled. Welcome back Mark, and welcome Jack too. I shall have someone show you where you’ll both be living within the complex here.”

Jack’s stomach dropped. 

“We,” Mark’s voice quivered, he strained against the chair, making it creak. “Where we will be living…” 

“Yes, yes, Mark, you know you have destructive tendencies; so I’ll allow you to keep your pet here…” Felix patted Jack’s hair softly. “And if you fail… well, I guess you’re just not responsible enough for him. I do have a human testing division downstairs...” 

“You liar.” Mark spat, “You were never going to let him go!” 

“I’m so glad you’re finally clued in. For a smart guy, you are very slow.” Jack felt Felix unclip the collar and he shuddered in relief. 

“I’ll be sure to drop by with a little housewarming gift for you both later.” Felix turned and walked towards the door, pulling out his walkie-talkie to make a snide comment and laugh. 

As soon as the door closed Mark slumped forward, shaking as he tried not to sob. They were alone for a moment. Jack felt so stunned he was numb. He wished his hands were free so he could reach out and touch Mark. 

Mark’s voice was soft, shaking. “I’m sorry Jack, I’m sorry it was you. I’m sorry I got you into this.”

“Is that true…” Jack murmured. “Everything?” 

Their eyes met deep blues and teary browns. 

“My everything, my whole world Jack.”

“I am?” 

“You always have been.”


End file.
